ThisStoryDeserves
by SomeStoriesDeserveToBeTold
Summary: Pokemon can talk. Pokemon can think. Pokemon can feel. And Pokemon can wage war. In this unconventional fan fiction, experience what life would be like in a world where Pokemon make their own governments and carry out their own rules. This story is new, well written, deep, and enticing. Follow the life of one Pokemon as he attempts to survive in a world that is falling apart.


**Prologue:** Imagine a world run by Pokemon. There are no humans. There are no animals. Just Pokemon. In this story have established their own governments, founded their own traditions, and waged their own wars. Each of the different elements is its own country except for dragon, flying, and normal types. These three types of Pokemon are split up into the other groups. The world is in the middle of a devastating war. Originally between just the fire types and the water types, this war has reached the point where all of the countries are at war, either on one side or the other. The rest of the intricate relationships and events will be explained throughout the story, but in order to understand the first chapter, there are some things you must know. The grass types were the first to join the water types in their war, and have subsequently received enormous amounts of damage from the fire types. This war has been raging for years now, and finally it looks like the fire types are beginning to gain the upper hand. Chapter one begins just as fire type forces attack the capitol of the grass kingdom, and launch the world into a downward spiral it may not recover from…

**1**

The fire looked almost peaceful. It was just a small amount, not enough to burn anything seriously, but just enough to give off the slight hues of gold that once were known to come with fire. It was remarkable how a symbol such as this, now known as the harbinger of death, could look so sweet and elegant. Back long ago, he remembered how fire symbolized life, and all the energy the world had to offer. Oh, how he would gather round glowing embers as a child and watch them slowly burn out before he would be called home along with his kin. How he would lie and say he was on his way, but really wait until he was absolutely sure that the fire had finished itself off. At times like this it puzzled him why he was not born of fire himself, for he thought he could relate to t so much better than grass. Regardless, he was not unhappy with his form. He enjoyed being of the grass, with its delicate cycles and lush possibilities. His society used to tell him that it was grass, not fire that was the element of life energy. They used to say; "Fire is nothing but destruction and aggression. It is all consuming and it will only hurt you. Playing by embers is a recreation completely unfit for a young Grovyle. Now go out and be with your friends." It was interesting how even before the war broke out, people hated fire. Of course, he was too young to understand this at the time, but that must have meant tensions were high long before this conflict erupted. He wondered just how long this war had been brewing for, ten years? Twenty years? Maybe even a century. Truth be told, he didn't know how long the world had been around for anyway, so what difference did it make? What difference did it make… That was always the question that brought him back down to earth. Whenever his thoughts began to wander he would remind himself; what difference does it make? Philosophy is no recreation for a Grovyle. Grovyles are meant to serve. And although he much preferred to quietly ponder the fire in front of him, he had an obligation to put it out.

And so with the flick of one leafed arm, the fire was gone. He knelt down and looked into the ashes. _One flick of the arm? Is that truly what it takes? If one flick of the arm were all it took to extinguish the fire, then why am I even here?_ But once again, his mind was retrieved through the use of one simple question; what difference does it make. And following the sound of an explosion nearby, his mind was fully tethered to the ground, where he decided it should stay. He ran towards the sound and saw at first just a cloud of smoke. _Where is everybody? That sounded like the enemy broke through!_ And sure enough, just as the smoke began to clear, a silhouette formed.

It was a four legged beast, with a long flowing mane and a proudly raised chin. Fire emanated from its fur, and the black stripes covering its back reminded him too much of the ashes he had just created. With one mighty roar, the beast rose a clawed foot and slammed it into the ground, making a powerful boom as it hit the floor.

"Arcanine…" whispered the Grovyle as fear began to flood his veins.

"My brothers! I have broken in! Let this hole be an entryway for the glorious fires of the world! Let this penetration spell demise for the green faced cowards that once lied safe beyond it! Let us blaze the trail!" His voice was just as thundering as the explosion was, and at this point is became obvious that the arcanine before him was responsible for the destruction ahead.

"Shit!" whispered the Grovyle under his breath, "twelve potential entry points and my section of the wall was the one he had to choose! I need help!"

And as if on cue, three more of Arcanine's brethren entered behind him. The first was monstrous, with a large robust midsection supported by two stocky legs. His head was sunken down and oddly curved. His head spouted flames, and from the two enormous arms on either side of him came billowing smoke. Immediately Grovyle recognized this one as Magmortar; the ravager of structure. His powerful arm cannons had been blasting away at the walls all morning, and from the smile on his face, it was evident that he was glad to finally be inside. The second seemed to look much like Arcanine did, only smaller. Instead of a wildly proud mane, this little creature stood at attention with a furry coat that seemed much more to glow than blaze. Regardless of its adorable looks, this Growlithe still possessed a ferocity in its eyes that seemed to rival even that of its larger counterpart. The last one to enter was the most interesting of all, because it seemed somewhat different from the rest. Instead of a fiery red color, this one sported a pure white coat. Still on all fours, this creature seemed to have the face of a delicate baby fox, only with much more maturity and intelligence. Although the face was intriguing enough, it was the nine gloriously white tails that flowed from this creature back that set it apart. It walked with all the smooth lithe of a dancer, and just from one step it could be seen that this was a female. A surprisingly attractive one, at that, added Grovyle subconsciously. The Ninetales, as grovyle knew her to be, stepped slowly over the pile of rubble created just moments ago and slid gracefully alongside Arcanine.

"Well done my love, I must say, the scope of your flame is even more impressive than the powerful splendor you exhibit visually. I am simply captivated…" she said with a voice almost too sweet to resist. Arcanine however, was unfazed.

"I am already aware of my impressive physique, as well as the power with which I control flame. However there are more important things to be doing here, and we need to get focused on them. Save your admiration for another time Ninetales, for I need it not now." As he said this he shot her no more than a sideways glance. Ninetales frowned ever so slightly, and then continued to smoothly walk her pure white paws around the rubble.

"Well where the hell are they? You told me there would be Greens in here. I don't see any!" growled the Magmotar.

"Patience, my explosive comrade. They will be sending reinforcements any time now." Responded Arcanine.

"Reinforcements? What are they reinforcing? There's nobody here to reinforce!" growled Magmortar again, now raising his already intimidating growl to a more guttural level.

Arcanine looked at him with a disappointed expression. "But that is where you are wrong, for in fact there is someone here. Think logically Magmortar. Would the Grass types really just leave whole sections of their wall unguarded? Of course not. They had to have left troops at several key locations along the wall, to watch for any breaches and ensure that reinforcements arrive as soon said breaches have been made. It makes sense to assume that these guards are not very large or powerful, so that the Greens would not have to waste their better troops on sentry duty. It also makes sense that the sound of our entry aroused the attention of this guard, and caused him to put out the call for help. Furthermore, this guard probably feels that it is his responsibility not to leave us alone, so he must have decided to stay and keep watch on us."

Grovyle felt his heartbeat increase tenfold as he listened to the conversation taking place in front of him. Unfortunately only one word came to mind; _shit!_

Arcanine continued, "And seeing as there is only one visible doorway in this room, through which we have observed nobody exit, the guard must still be in the vicinity."

Magmortar's angry expression turned to a sadistic grin as he began to scan the room for this alleged sentry. Growlithe too, showed his excitement at the news, because as soon as Arcanine mentioned a guard, his little tail began to wag. Ninetales, on the other hand, seemed generally uninterested in what Arcanine was saying, because she had already jumped one step ahead of him, and caught the eye of a tiny little Grovyle cowering in the corner nearby.

**2**

_SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT! _Grovyle's heart stopped as he watched the beautifully white Ninetales march slowly over to where he sat. He was actually wrong about her, because while he thought that none of her was colored red, a single look into her eyes changed his mind. A single look was not what he was getting actually, instead he was received a straight on stare down from those burning red eyes, and it nearly made him faint.

In a last final act of bravery, he stood up and raised his arms to a fighting stance, prepared to face the powerful menace bearing down on him. This motion attracted the eye of the other three fire types, who, after giving faint smiles of delight, began to follow in the path of the already dangerously close Ninetales.

"Stay back! All of you! I don't want trouble, but you're giving me no choice! I will defend myself if I must!" said the Grovyle, but quivering fear had caused him to stutter his words, and make them lose much of their potential power.

"Trouble?" asked the Ninetales in a strangely sincere tone, "Who said anything about trouble? I just want to talk, honey…" And with that, her paws began to glow.

Grovyle gulped and began talking to them again. "Stop doing that!" he cried, " I'm waring you! You monsters don't stand a chance when my backup arrives!"

Ninetales smiled and opened her mouth, ready with a scarily sarcastic comment, but was cut off by the booming voice of her lover. "My dear boy, I don't think we need to worry about backup. If anyone here should be worrying about backup, it should be you, seeing as you've already run out of room to back up into."

Just then, Grovyle felt himself hit the cool grassy wall behind him. _I didn't even realize I was backing up!_ He thought.

"Enough small talk! Finish him off Ninetales!" said the powerful roar from Magmortar.

"With pleasure." responded Ninetales. She lunged forward with outstretched claws, now each glowing with fire. It was a perfectly executed heat crash move. Perfect, that is, until she was knocked out of the air by a barrage of glistening leaves. She fell crashing to the floor, pulsating with anger.

The Arcanine was the first to respond, quickly leaping forward and crossing the entire wide room in only three bounds. When he got to the other end, however, he was met with a shattering punch. This punch sent him reeling back, and once he had found his footing again, he leaped once more, This time the Sceptile was not so lucky, because Arcanine's massive frame crashed straight into his brush covered chest, and the two went flying backwards together. Sceptile had not come alone however; in fact he actually came with two other Pokémon, each of the grass type, and each ready to fight. The first one stepped forward and launched a powerful psychic attack, It's three heads chanted loudly in unison as it raised one foot forward and then slammed it down on the ground, causing it to quake with the strength of a psyshock. The leafy palms on its head glowed faintly purple as it stepped down as well, amplifying its' already impressive psychic abilities. Grovyle recognized this one as Exeggutor; a high ranking lieutenant whom he had often seen meditating around the grounds. He was surprised that such a solitary and quiet Pokémon could possess such power. His three heads mouthed thousands of words so quickly and so perfectly that it was almost mesmerizing to watch. The last Pokemon, standing on Exeggutor's left, was much less intimidating. Whereas Exeggutor resembled a powerful colossus of a figure, the flimsy, noodle-like stature of this Pokemon was almost laughable. Then again, when you are a Carnevine, it's hard to look any other way. This particular Carnevine was in no way laughing though, because a ferocious glare was too busy emanating from his cartoonish eyes. Carnivine slithered furiously towards the fire types, but before he could reach them, Magmortar picked up the tiny Growlithe and hurled him straight into Carnevine's stomach. The pair tumbled across the floor briefly before coming to a stop near the rear wall.

Grovyle took this confusion as an oppourtunity to escape. But before he could even make it three steps, he felt a searing pain explode on his back.

"OW! What the-?" he demanded as he turned around. Behind him stood Ninetales, already recovered from her fall, and already lining up a second ember attack. Grovyle dodged quickly as a second burst of small red embers whizzed past his head, and then a second time, and then a third time.

_Hey, look at me, I'm actually dodging real attacks! And im not even on fire yet!_ Thought the confident young Grovyle. After one fourth and final shot was dodged however, Ninetales decided to get up close and personal. She ran forward and lunged out with a slash attack. Grovyle saw this coming however, and managed to block the attack by raising an arm.

"You probably think you're some kind of professional don't you kid?" angrily growled the Ninetales. "Well just cause you can slither around some embers doesn't mean you've got what it takes to fight!"

"Honestly with aim like that, I thought I was going to be the one lecturing you!" Said Grovyle as his confidence grew. _Wow, I'm surprised I thought of that comeback so quickly. Maybe I am a professional!_

But just as he thought that, he felt something sweep his leg and send him down on the floor. Ninetales had used one of her tails to sweep his leg out from under him!

Ninetales smiled once again. "Poor child, for claiming to be the element of serenity, you grass types really are quite cocky. Its distasteful at best." Then her paws started to glow again.

_This is going to hurt._ Thought Grovyle.

It did. Ninetales heat crash sent him tumbling backwards to the spot where he had first seen them enter, where he at least had some time to recover. He felt himself cool down relatively quickly, but the pain in his chest began throbbing as he tried to stand back up. After one failed attempt, he decided it would be better to just lie down and get his energy back.

_Oh crap! Ninetales is going to heat crash me again while I'm down!_ He realized. But it seemed that Ninetales was too busy to finish him off, because she was looking intently at someplace across the room. When Grovyle saw this he followed her line of sight and saw what she was watching, it was Growlithe and Carnivine.

"I swear I'll burn that pathetic grin off your face you slimy shit!" Screamed the Growlithe as Carnivine fell crashing to the floor. Carnivine considered shouting something back at the tiny ball of fur that pinned him to the ground, but he decided that a leafy doubleslap to the face would be much more effective. As soon as the second hand made contact, Growlithe flinched, and gave Carnivine the opening he needed to stand back up. Once he was back on his vine-feet, Carnivine decided to finally get some trash talking in.

"Ha! So the little puppy dog couldn't handle a slap to the face? You must be a real big contribution to your team! Hahaha!" He gloated.

"If I wasn't acting as the distraction I would come over there right now and bite your fat head off!" yelled Growlithe, who was visibly fuming with anger. It was surprising to see how such a tiny Pokemon could be so violent and aggressive.

"Distraction? What are you talking about?" asked Carnivine. But once he turned around, he saw that his question had answered itself. The bulking form of Magmortar stood only several feet away and his gargantuan arm was leveled to point directly at Carnivine's face. _Shit._

"Open wide, asshole" muttered Magmortar as he fired a blast from his powerful arm-cannon. Carnevine tried to dodge. But the blast caught him in the shoulder as he turned and Carnevine was sent sailing backwards yet again, but this time directly into the wall.

"Carnevine!" screamed Grovyle from across the room. He had personally never known Carnevine very well, but he considered any grass type one of his friends, and so when the burnt form of Carnevine slumped down onto the floor, Grovyle was the first to come rushing to his side.

"Carnevine are you okay?" he asked as he reached his fallen brother.

"I wish I could say I was, young one." Whispered Carnevine as small tears began to form in his eyes. "This burn looks too goddamn serious."

Grovyle gently turned him over and had a look at Carnevine's shoulder, or, what was left of it. His large, leafy arm hung limp, holding on by merely a thread. Whatever was not burnt away was a dark smoldering mess, and ashes lay flittered around the point of impact.

"Oh god…" Grovyle began to freeze up.

"Its going to have to come off isn't it?" Said Carnevine, now looking away, himself being unable to witness the gore that lay before him.

"Its… its… I…"

"That's a yes. Isnt it?"

Grovyle just shook his head up and down. He had no strength, or stomach, for words. It was clear that Carnevine's arm was never going to heal, and the only alternative was amputation.

Carnevine turned his head to face Grovyle's, and said with a sad determination, "Please do it. Do it now, Just take it off and be done with-".

"Nice shot big guy! You practically took his arm off!" giggled the Growlithe, who was sulking nearby.

Magmortar appreciated the compliment. But he was too busy enjoying himself to show it. "Har har har! That little punk was better off without it! I mean what the hell can he do with a leaf for a hand? It's just pathetic! If you want to see a real arm, how about an arm that shoots giant balls of magma? Now there's a nice arm! Here, how about I demonstrate for you one more time!" And with that, Magmortar one again leveled his arm and aimed for the injured Carnevine.

"Just forget me!" yelled Carnevine, "Get out of the way and save yourself! Lets not fool ourselves, you and I both know that I can't recover from a blast like that, let alone two!"

Grovyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No! Carnevine I can't just leave you here! Its not right!"

"Listen to me! It is right because it's the only logical thing to do. My injuries are too grave to fix, and losing two lives when we can only lose one doesn't make any sense! You need to get out of here!" Carnevine had a fearful look in his eyes as he said this.

"Carneive no…" said Grovyle as tears streamed down his face. _I've only known you for a few moments and somehow I can't let you go. It's like you've been my friend my whole life…_

"I said get away!" Yelled Carnevine as an even more fearful look overtook his face.

Magmortar's cannon began to glow a deep red.

"Move damn it!" Carnevine shook now with anger and fear.

Growlithe's tail wagged furiously.

"I can't do this to you, my friend." Whispered Grovyle as he tried to heave Carnevine over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! AND GET THE HELL OUT!"

Magmortar smiled maniacally as he entertained the thought of getting a free double kill.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Arcanine briefly took his attention off of the Sceptile he was engaged with to watch the action unfolding.

"Grovyle put him down! Do it now!" Yelled Sceptile, who had also taken a quick break.

An echoing explosion was heard all around the room, and time seemed to stop as the cannon went off. And in that moment, Grovyle swore he could see everything in that room. He could see the pained look in Carnevine's eyes as he heard the boom. He could feel the raw power of the shot that was not hurtling towards him from Magmortar's smoking arm. He could sense the excitement in the fiery little eyes of Growlithe. He could see the terror expressed by Sceptile as he rushed forward and tried to yell "no" as loud as he could. He could tell that the Ninetales was quietly watching with cruelly low interest. He could feel the anticipation and the adrenaline that rushed through the veins of Arcanine as he proudly watched. And he could see one other thing. This thing surprised him the most, because he had not realized how close Exeggutor had been standing the entire time. And in fact it was true, The hulking form of Exeggutor was only some feet away from Grovyle, and it was clear that his attention was focused solely on him. While the rest of room moved in extreme slow motion, Exeggutor's three heads mouthed words at a speed that was anything but slow.

It was then that grovyle felt a powerful force strike him from behind and send him flying away from Carnevine. A moment later he heard an explosion even louder that the first one. At this, the room resumed its normal speed, and he felt himself collide with the grassy wall in front of him. Surprisingly, he felt very little pain at all, and he was able to stand back up quickly. When he turned around, the sight that he beheld was one that nobody in the room was prepared for. Carnevine lay as a smoldering pile of ash, completely on fire and absolutely not moving.

The cannon had found its target.

Meanwhile, the fighting between Arcanine and Sceptile resumed. _I can't believe that those two can just witness something as gruesome as that and continue on unnafected!_ Wondered Grovyle as the mighty duo feverishly exchanged blows.

The rest of the room's occupants, however, were still recovering. Magmortar's expression was somewhere between pleased and puzzled, because he had hit his mark, but somehow his plus one had escaped. Ninetales and Growlithe both looked intrigued at what had just taken place, as they stood together watching Grovyle as he stood back up.Exeggutor stared with all six of its eyes at Grovyle, and heaved three small sighs of relief once he stood back up.

"What the hell was that?! Where did he go?!" Roared Magmortar as he scanned the room for the missing Grovyle. His eyes found him a second later. "How did he get over there?! I almost had them both!"

"I'd like to know the same thing! What hit me and knocked me over here?!" Angirly asked Grovyle.

And then, for the first time since he had met him, Exeggutor spoke audible words. "Sceptile the situation has turned unfavorable and my better judgment suggests we attempt to egress immediately at the risk of further loss." They may have been audible, but the monotone voice of three coconut heads made this statement nonetheless creepy.

"So be it." Yelled Sceptile as he parried a slash from Arcanine. "Get the boy out of here and cover my back!"

Exeggutor turned back to Grovyle as launched into a flurry of commands. "Grovyle your acting captain has commissioned me to escort you as we attempt egress come behind me and run out of this room as I provide you with tactical support and allow for our senior officer to complete protocol."

Grovyle barely understood a word that was said, but he still understood what was happening. The Grass types were retreating. He started to run, but realized his leg was sprained. So, limp by limp, the young Grovyle got behind Exeggutor and started to escape down the hallway. As he went, he turned back to see what was happening in the room now.

"Get them off of me Exeggutor!" Yelled Sceptile as the four fire types encircled him. "Now!"

At that, Exeggutor let loose another powerful psychic attack, and stunned the enemies briefly. Briefly was all that Sceptile needed, however, because he quickly darted past Arcanine and vaulted over the reeling Ninetales in his run for the door. Once his feet touched down, the fire types had recovered.

"Don't let them escape comrades! Let them join their friend in the ash pile!" Taunted Arcanine as Sceptile quickly ran across the floor to join Exeggutor on the far side. "Magmortar, fire again!"

"With pleasure." Said Magmortar as he raised his arm and took aim. But it was too late, because Sceptile had already made it outside and a large door had already begun to drop behind him. The heavy grass door was not as strong as the fortresses walls, but it would hold these four attackers for a while. Or at least, that's what the young Grovyle told himself as he limped down the hallway with Sceptile and Exeggutor by his side.

**3**

_I don't care where I'm going right now I just want to be away from those psychopaths!_

"We need to get out of here. Those psychopaths will break though very fast and we can't be around to greet them when they do." Said Sceptile. Grovyle was surprised how similar the thoughts of himself and the Sceptile were. Then again, Sceptile was his evolved form, so perhaps it wasn't strange for their thoughts to be so closely linked. "Exeggutor, give me a status update."

"Three breaches not counting ours have been reported and a full evacuation is underway for agents stationed at said locations that should converge at the central plaza where all remaining grass types will be meeting furthermore I predict our pursuers will breach the temporary gate we have erected in a matter of minutes therefore an increase in speed would be helpful."

Sceptile pondered this information for a moment. "Agreed. You, Grovyle, are you hurt?"

"Um, just a sprained ankle I think." He said.

"Very well. There is much more trouble coming, and you're going to be needing that ankle soon so I suggest you either miraculously recover, or you suck it up and carry on."

Grovyle was a little taken back by the harsh attitude displayed by his evolved form, but deep down he understood the importance of his words. _More trouble ahead. This is getting serious. _

Together the three of them continued down the hallway in silence. The loud, methodic thumping of Exeggutor's two large legs echoing along, the quiet and deliberate footsteps of Sceptile right behind him, and finally the uneven limping of a small Grovyle taking up the rear. From his position in the back of the train, Grovyle examined his two companions closer. Exeggutor was sporting a small gash on his chest that appeared to have come from one of Arcanines claws. He walked as if nothing was wrong though, _Perhaps because he is taking our situation really seriously. He certainly seems like a serious Pokemon._

"Almost there. Hopefully we can make a stand in the main palace." Muttered Sceptile as a large door began to make itself clear in the distance.

A minute later the trio had reached the door. Exeggutor seemed to send some kind of a psychic message, and then a voice called out.

"Sceptile! You have returned! Thank goodness for this. I see you have Exeggutor and a young Grovyle with you, but where is Carnevine?" asked the voice.

"Our escape cost us dearly. I am afraid that our friend Carnevine is no longer with us. I hope he finds peace in the after world…" said Sceptile in a very somber tone. The voice was quiet for a moment. Then a strange steel looking ball fell down from the ceiling and hung in place right before Sceptile. This was Ferrothorn.

"I… am saddened by this news." He said.

"I would be shocked if you were not. He was a good pokemon and his memory will live forever, I promise you that." Replied Sceptile.

In a quiet tone, almost too quiet to hear, Ferrothorn responded, "Soon memories may be the only form in which we all shall live…" Grovyle was surprised to hear these words come from a fellow grass type. _Is our situation truly that grave?_ Sceptile either did not hear Ferrothorn or just pretended not to, because he merely looked away and said nothing.

"Well can we go inside?" Asked Grovyle with an impatient undertone.

"Yes, we have no choice really. The entire city has come inside at this point anyway." Said Ferrothorn as he raised himself back up and moved some vines around. The gate began to slowly open, and immediately sunlight flooded in. A huge, majestic courtyard was on the other side, which included an enormous field spotted with trees at random locations. The entire field was lined with beautiful flowers of all colors and shapes, and along the edges, vines made up walls. At the far side of the courtyard was a large building of stone, with vinework tangling up the sides in all directions. This building was called the Citadel, and it was where all grass types were ruled from. While this sight was usually a beautiful and calm environment, today it was anything but. Grass types of all forms were scattered everywhere running frantically in all directions. A Tangela tumbled along the outer wall. Several Jumppluffs and Hoppips made their way carefully through the field towards the Citadel. A scary looking Cacturne marched in the direction of the front gate, surely on his way to go out and fight. On the far side, Tropius led a group of tiny Seedot to safety, pausing only to pick up and place on her back a lost looking Lotad. Dozens more unrecognizable grass types moved about too. And coming right for them, a lithe little Leafeon tip toed strongly.

"Sceptile. Report in on the incident." Said the leafeon, who might have appeared cute, but was definitely here to get down to business.

"Madame Leafeon, a breach occurred at post three and I traveled with a small team to attempt a quarantine of the incident." Replied Sceptile in a Military-like tone.

"And…?"

"We encountered four fire types, one of which was Magmortar, the bombardier, and another of which was Arcanine, the General."

"And you engaged?"

"Yes. I engaged Arcanine, Exeggutor provided cover and support, Grovyle was confronted by Ninetales, one of their allies, then Carnevine engaged Magmortar, and Growlithe, their last companion."

"Where is Carnevine."

"Deceased." Sceptiles voice waivered as he said the word. It was clear that he had not quite gotten over the death of his friend.

Leafeon looked down. She thought for a moment, then raised her head again. "Who is this Grovyle?"

"He was stationed at post three when the breach occurred."

"I see. And did anything else of notable importance occur during the incident?"

Sceptile looked over at Exeggutor, who was staring perfectly straight ahead. Then he looked back at leafeon. "No Madame. No other incidents to report."

Leafeon turned around to face the Citadel. Then she turned her head around and addressed the Pokemon in front of her. "Fine. Sceptile, you and Exeggutor are to return to Citadel and assist in operations planning. Ferrothorn you will return to your post. And you, Grovyle, I see you have a minor ankle injury. I suggest you head to our field hospital."

_Thank God_. Thought Grovyle as he heard the words. He saw Exeggutor and Sceptile walk away with leafeon, then he went off in the direction of the makeshift hospital._ A break at last._

But a break was not on the way, for the destruction of the grass types had just begun…

**4**

(If you have thought of anything about this story so far, please leave a review and tell me the brutal truth. If you like it and would like to see it continued, I have enormous plans for a continuation. Plans include a look at life in the water type's city, tense relationships between the legendary dogs and birds, the introduction of a second main character, surprising psychological revelations, and an ending involving Arceus that will be so shocking you might enter a coma. So, thank you for reading.)


End file.
